I'm Not a Doll
by Kumiko Tetsuya
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis yang dalam hidupnya kesepian. Namun, suatu saat sinar terang membawanya ke tempat yang tak ia ketahui bersama seorang Pangeran Tampan. Tempat apakah itu? Check this out! RnR minna-san


**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**I'm Not A Doll ****© Kumiko Tetsuya**

**Pairing : Sakura x Sasuke**

**Rate : T**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : What Happened?**

.

.

.

Suara klakson mobil yang begitu memekakkan telinga memaksaku kembali ke kehidupan yang menyedihkan ini. Tak sadar akan dua tungkai yang sedari tadi memijak seberang jalan kini telah membawaku ke tengah jalan. Dan refleks aku memaksakan langkah panjang untuk kembali ke seberang jalan, tak ingin mengakhiri hidup yang masih belum matang ini sia-sia karena kelalaianku sendiri. Melamun memikirkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin terjadi adalah sebuah kekonyolan yang kuciptakan untuk menghibur hati dan pikiranku agar tak cepat mati. Seperti tanaman yang takkan hidup tanpa air. Mungkin seperti itu kehidupanku saat ini.

Kembali menekuk wajah, menatap kedua tungkai yang selama ini membantuku berdiri di dunia ini. Belum jelas aku akan menjadi apa ketika dewasa, aku hanya menjalani hari-hariku sebagai murid biasa yang sangat biasa-biasa saja. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin bahagia seperti yang dipikirkan oleh kebanyakan gadis. Tapi, entah kenapa aku hidup bagaikan dikendalikan oleh sesuatu yang kasat mata.

Seragamku mulai kusut, aku memakainya seharian di sekolah dan juga di tempat _les_. Aku pulang ketika langit mulai memerah, ketika jalanan mulai tak dihinggapi oleh keramaian dan ketika penerangan mulai dihidupkan di setiap sudut-sudut jalan.

"Tunggu, nak."

Refleks langkahku berhenti mendengar suara lirih yang berada di belakangku. Rasa kagetku memang tak kuperlihatkan, namun sebenarnya aku kaget setengah mati. Tak bisa kubayangkan apa yang akan kutemui jika aku menoleh kebelakang. Sekilas bayangan-bayangan drama horor terputar di kepalaku. Hantu ini hantu itu, yang manakah? Ah, tidak. Mungkin hantu yang menunggu di setiap sudut jalanan. Kuharap ini sebagian dari lamunan konyolku.

"Nak, tunggu sebentar." ucap suara lirih itu yang semakin mendekat di belakangku. Benar-benar membuat seluruh persendianku berkarat yang kelamaan akan patah.

"Nak," kali ini dengan menyentuh pundakku. Haruskah aku mati karena kaget sekarang? Nafasku saling memburu. Aku berusaha untuk menoleh, tapi ini sangat susah. Sungguh. "Tak usah takut, aku orang biasa di sini. Itu adalah rumahku, di seberang sana. Bisakah kau membantuku menyeberang jalan?"

Kalimat itu cukup bisa menenangkanku yang tadi akan lari dan berteriak sekeras mungkin. Meskipun begitu, aku tetap was-was. Setelah lama dalam posisi ini, sekarang aku bisa menghela nafas lega. Ia hanya nenek-nenek biasa yang ingin di bantu berjalan. Setelah kulihat memang benar. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku menggandeng tangannya dan menuntunnya hati-hati ke seberang jalan yang bisa dibilang cukup jauh. Untungnya jarang mobil yang lalu lalang, jadi ini tidaklah terlalu sulit.

"Maaf, telah membuatmu takut. Ini untukmu." Kulihat ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang berukuran kecil yang entah apa isinya. Aku menatapnya seakan bertanya apa isi dari kotak tersebut. Namun ia hanya tersenyum tulus sambil menyodorkan kotak itu lebih dalam hingga sampai beberapa senti dari tubuhku. Aku hanya bisa menerimanya dan segera membungkukkan badan.

"Terima kasih, aku akan pergi sekarang." pamitku seraya membungkukkan badan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kakiku pun mulai menjauh dan kembali ke tujuan semula.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." sahutku tanpa berharap untuk mendapat sebuah jawaban. Seperti biasa, aku meletakkan sepatuku di atas rak sepatu dan memakai sandal rumahku yang berwarna merah muda serta berbentuk seperti kucing. Dan seperti biasa juga, langkah pertama memasuki ruang utama ini hanya dibalas oleh sahutan-sahutan yang terdengar kasar di telinga. Untungnya, sahutan itu bukan untukku.

Kembali menghela nafas. Aku selalu mengabaikan ini dan aku pun tak tahu perlakuan apa yang harus kulontarkan untuk hal ini. Berpikirlah bahwa aku tak pernah mendengarnya. Aku pun juga akan melakukan metode basi tersebut.

'_Kenapa kau selalu berteriak seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau Sakura mendengar kita, hah?'_

'_Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku? Bukannya kau yang memulai semua ini? Jika kau menjelaskan semua yang kau lakukan di belakangku, mungkin aku akan mengambil jalan lain.'_

'_Apa yang harus kujelaskan? Itu semua hanya pikiranmu yang sedang stress. Jangan termakan hasutan-hasutan omong kosong.'_

'_Lalu ada apa dengan handphone-mu? Bahkan aku tidak boleh melihatnya. Ayah macam apa kau ini? Kau juga membiarkan Sakura pulang dengan jalan kaki dan tidak menjemputnya. Apa yang telah kau laku__―__'_

Untunglah, kamarku kedap suara. Ketika aku menutup pintu, kurasa aku lepas dari mereka. Sungguh, aku lelah dengan semua ini. Selalu hanya omongan-omongan kasar yang tak berujung dari orang tua yang telah lama hidup bersamaku. Setidaknya, aku bersyukur aku di beri tempat tinggal dan makanan untuk tetap hidup. Tapi aku tidak yakin, apakah mereka tahu apa yang kuinginkan? Kurasa aku belum merasakan hal itu. Mereka hanya melakukan hal yang sama setiap harinya.

Kamarku adalah tempatku hidup selain bangku sekolahku dan juga taman tempatku menemukan seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Kurasa itu cukup.

Kubiarkan gelap merajai kamarku dan kain gorden yang belum tertutup. Setidaknya aku bisa tenang dengan hal ini. Beberapa menit berlalu, aku mengizinkan lampu kamarku hidup karena tak tahan untuk dihidupkan. Kamarku yang bernuansa merah muda persis dengan warna rambut alamiku memang yang terbaik. Rasanya tak tahan juga untuk cepat-cepat berbaur dengan mereka.

Kedua tungkaiku mulai mengayun ceria di atas lantai yang telah kulapisi karpet berbulu lembut kesayanganku. Deretan buku di rak maupun di atas meja belajarku tak nakal sedikit pun. Dan gantungan untuk menyimpan tasku telah meronta-ronta agar tasku cepat-cepat di kembalikan pada tempatnya.

"Melelahkan sekali hari ini." ucapku sambil membuka satu persatu seragam yang menempel di tubuhku. Rasanya benar-benar tak bisa menunggu lagi untuk mendapatkan siraman air hangat di bilik kecil sisi kamar ini. Handuk putih telah membalut badanku dan saatnya untuk memanjakan diri.

.

.

.

'_Sakura-chan! Bangun. Sakura-chan! Bangun.'_

Jari-jariku meraba-raba meja di samping tempat tidurku dan mendapatkan sebuah jam weker yang setiap paginya membangunkanku seperti ini. Sementara aku menguap tak tertahan. Aku bangun perlahan-lahan, memastikan agar aku bangun dengan baik. Kulihat di sekelilingku yang begitu tenang, sinar matahari yang menginti-intip di balik gorden serta jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 06.00 yang sangat bersahabat. Rasanya tak ingin bangkit, tapi apa boleh buat.

Aku melangkah ke bilik kecil setelah meraih handuk yang tergantung indah di tempatnya. Tak lupa pula aku melepaskan piyama dan menyimpannya di tempat cucian.

Kini handuk sepenuhnya membalut tubuhku dengan sempurna. Butir-butir air berjatuhan dari ujung rambut merah mudaku. Kutatap lekat-lekat pantulan diriku di dalam cermin yang sebatas pahaku. Kedua biji _emerald_, hidung mancung, dan rambut merah muda alami serta bibir yang lumayan menggoda. Kurasa aku bersyukur atas karunia tuhan yang Ia berikan kepadaku melalui orang tuaku.

Kuraih seragamku dari dalam lemari. Memandangnya, seketika memori otakku berputar kembali ke masa lalu yang begitu berbeda dengan masa kini yang kualami. Dulu, sebelum orang tuaku bertengkar dan tak kunjung bercerai hanya karena mempertahankanku setelah tamat SMA, menjadi hari-hari terbaik dalam hidupku. Mereka adalah orang tua yang sangat menyayangiku dan mengasihaniku. Justru karena aku anak satu-satunya dalam keluarga ini, mereka terus menyemangatiku.

Namun, entah apa yang terjadi sekarang. Pertengkaran mereka semakin menjadi, bahkan tak menyadari kepergian dan kepulanganku setiap harinya.

Aku menghela nafas. Sesuatu yang paling sering kulakukan dalam sehari. Terkadang pikiranku bernostalgia, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mempunyai adik atau kakak? Akankah hidupku seperti ini saja? Akankah berubah? Atau apakah aku menjadi boneka mereka selamanya?

Aku tersenyum kecut, kuharap ada kehidupan yang lebih tentram dari ini setelah aku dihidupkan kembali. Ide yang bagus. Kuselempang tasku setelah menyisir rambut dan sedikit memakai bedak. Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku hanyalah gadis sederhana. Ya, sebagian dukungan dari tubuh yang kurawat hingga menjadi tubuh proporsional saat ini. Mungkin jarang orang yang memperhatikannya karena seragamku yang kelewat longgar.

Kutatap sepiring roti dan segelas susu di atas meja makan yang selalu kutemui di setiap pagi ketika aku keluar dari kamarku. Tak perlu mencari keberadaan kedua orang tuaku, mereka kadang berangkat kerja lebih dulu. Dan ibu hanya menyiapkan sarapan pagi seperti ini. Aku memiliki duniaku sendiri, kami berada dalam dunia kami masing-masing.

Setelah semuanya kusantap habis tak tersisa, aku kembali memakai kedua sepatuku. Siap. Aku pergi setelah menutup pintu rumah dan menyimpan kuncinya di suatu tempat tersembunyi dimana hanya kami yang mengetahuinya. Jika pencuri yang tahu 'kan bisa gawat jadinya.

Aku melewati jalan setapak yang agak dekat dengan sekolah. Dimana hanya pepohonan rindang yang kulewati, sekaligus menghirup udara segar dari hasil fotosintesis pepohonan tersebut. Daripada harus melewati jalan raya yang sesak akan kendaraan bermotor dan kebanyakan manusia. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, tak takut akan menyandung batu atau apa saja karena aku sudah hapal mati jalan ini.

Ya, awalnya ketika aku menemukan seorang pangeran tampan yang mencuri hatiku beberapa bulan yang lalu di tempat ini. Saat itu, aku hanya iseng melewati jalan pintas ini karena telat bangun dan akhirnya tergesa-gesa berangkat ke kesolah. Ah, kejadian yang tak akan pernah kulupakan.

Pangeran Tampan itu sangat tampan, rambutnya kadang terlihat biru dan kadang juga hitam. _Style_ rambutnya pun unik jika dibandingkan dengan _style-style_ manapun. Kulitnya putih terawat, bola matanya hitam kelam dan setajam elang, hidungnya juga mancung. Lalu bibirnya, bibirnya mempunyai lekukan yang terbaik dari lekukan bibir orang manapun. Benar-benar mencuri perhatianku. Selain itu, ia hanya memakai pakaian yang berbau gelap. Kurasa ia adalah orang yang tertutup dan pendiam. Sebenarnya aku tak tahu apa tujuannya duduk di kursi taman itu setiap hari. Dan aku juga tak yakin apakah profesi yang dipegangnya itu adalah pelajar biasa sepertiku. Setidaknya, ialah orang yang selalu mewarnai hari-hariku. Meskipun ia tak tahu.

Sementara itu aku mencari keberadaannya di kursi taman yang biasanya ia duduki. Aku hapal dan sangat hapal pukul berapa ia duduk di tempat ini, apa yang ia bawa dan apa yang paling sering ia kerjakan. Tapi, hari ini aku tak melihat keberadaannya. Padahal sekarang tepat pukul 07.00, dimana sosoknya sudah ada di kursi itu.

Dari posisi ini, yang sebenarnya tak terlalu jauh dari jarak kursi itu adalah tempatku mengintip segala apa yang ia lakukan. Kupikir aku harus memastikan apa jam tanganku yang salah atau tidak. Sayangnya tak ada yang salah dengan jam tanganku.

Ingatanku melayang-layang memikirkannya, sehingga tak sadar kedua kaki jenjangku telah membawaku ke kursi itu dan duduk di atasnya. Mungkin seperti ini yang dinamakan kecewa. Aku belum tahu pasti. Tapi, rasanya tak bersemangat lagi. Dan lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas dan menghempaskan punggungku ke sandaran kursi.

"Aku ini bodoh." gumamku sembari memukul jidatku berkali-kali. "Benar-benar bodoh."

Hingga pada suatu saat yang mengharuskan seluruh persendianku berkarat, sebuah bayangan yang kulihat di depan mataku, sosok tinggi dan kekar. Ah, bagaimana ini? Aku hanya bisa membulatkan kedua bola _emerald_-ku ketika bayangan itu mendekat. Dengan segenap tenaga dan akal sehat yang tersisa aku berusaha berdiri dan melihat takut-takut sebuah sosok di hadapanku.

"Kau tertangkap basah, nona." ucap sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Sang Pangeran Tampan.

Kaget sekaligus takut. Pertama, karena ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar suaranya yang menurutku sangat tegas. Kedua, aku belum pernah ada dalam posisi yang begitu dekat dengannya. Dan ketiga, ternyata ia tahu jika selama ini aku memperhatikannya. Bahkan sudah kukatakan tadi bahwa matanya setajam elang. Seharusnya aku tahu jika ia merasa terganggu dengan kelakuanku yang seperti anak kecil saja.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku sangat dalam. Tak berani menatap _onyx_-nya, bahkan ujung sepatunya pun aku tak ada keberanian seujung kuku pun untuk melihatnya.

"Maaf." Hanya satu kata itu yang terpikirkan dalam otakku. Dan kupikir aku harus pergi sekarang. Kuberanikan kakiku untuk melangkah menjauh. Otakku pun belum bisa berpikir jernih. Aku hanya merasa ia menatapku tajam dan benar-benar tak menginginkanku berada di sini.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil merutuk diri dalam hati. Kuharap rokku tak marah jika kujadikan pelampiasan kebodohanku ini sehingga ia menjadi kusut. Hanya meremas rok yang bisa kulakukan selain menggigit bibir bawah sendiri.

"Kau," mungkin ia memanggilku atau pendengaranku yang salah. Kuberanikan diriku hanya untuk sekedar menoleh kebelakang. Dan tepat ia sedang menatap tajam kearahku. "Carilah tempat lain. Seenaknya mengambil tempat orang."

"Hm?"

Kurasa jantungku berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat. Sepertinya daya pikir otakku mulai menurun, aku masih belum mengerti ucapannya. Sedari tadi hanya kelopak mataku yang berkedip-kedip.

Sang Pangeran duduk di atas kursi itu, mengabaikanku seakan aku tak ada dan seolah tak ada yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Kulihat ia membaca sebuah buku yang mungkin bersampul coklat dengan tulisan _My Love, His Love, Our Love_ itu jika penglihatanku tak salah. Aku masih belum bisa memastikan apakah buku itu tergolong sebuah novel atau sekedar bacaan referensi. Tapi, aku sering melihatnya membaca buku itu. Adakah sesuatu yang penting di dalamnya?

Aku tersadar bahwa hal bodoh ini memakan waktuku. Kulirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis di pergelanganku namun tak berhasil membuatku tersenyum manis. Kurasa aku harus berolahraga banyak pagi ini.

.

.

.

"Aku dengar bahwa Karin diantar ke sekolah oleh tetangganya yang tampan itu. Apa kau melihatnya tadi pagi?"

"Kurasa tidak. Kenapa kau harus mendengar omongan gadis itu? Sudahlah. Baru diantar saja sudah sombong, _cih_. Apanya yang harus dibanggakan?"

"Tapi 'kan kakak itu sangat tampan. Selain pintar dan kaya. Sayangnya, aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung."

"Kudengar kalau kakak tampan itu satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan orang tuanya. Benarkah?"

"Ya, itu benar. Sayangnya, ia sangat tertutup dengan wanita. Katanya, ia ditinggal pergi oleh pacarnya hanya karena kesalah pahaman." 

"Siapa yang memberitahumu? Jangan sok tahu."

"Karin sendiri yang bilang, kok."

Diam-diam aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Meski tak mau dengar pun aku harus dengar karena memang aku punya telinga. Jika tidak mendengar berarti telingaku rusak. Jika rusak aku tak bisa mendengar lagi. Dan jika tak bisa mendengar lagi tak akan ada kesempatan untuk mendengar suara merdu Sang Pangeran Tampan. Setidaknya aku punya tujuan 'kan?

Sedikit pun aku tak tertarik dengan orang yang mereka bicarakan. Kalian pasti tahu, jika gadis telah merasakan sesuatu yang susah terlepas dalam hatinya maka akan sedikit perhatian terhadap suatu hal. Bahkan sangat minim perhatian akan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Kurasa kalian pernah menglami hal semacam ini.

Membosankan. Guru yang satu ini memang jarang masuk kelas. Ia hanya membuatku menopang dagu dan menatap lurus ke luar jendela pada saat jam pelajarannya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya datang juga waktu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu. Hari ini aku terlepas dari _les_. Bersyukurlah jika dalam satu minggu ini hanya ada satu hari untuk _les_, jadi hari-harimu tak akan membosankan. Belajar yang dipaksakan itu adalah membunuh diri sendiri apalagi jika memang tak ada bakat tersendiri, siapa yang tidak setuju? Banyak waktu yang dihabiskan hanya belajar di kotak membosankan dengan manusia-manusia yang membosankan pula, padahal belajar bukan hanya yang didapatkan dalam sekolah ataupun tempat _les_, melainkan dari seluruh unsur yang ada di bumi ini dapat kita jadikan pelajaran. Seperti jika kau memasukkan jari telunjukmu ke dalam air mendidih, maka selanjutnya kau tak akan pernah lagi melakukannya karena dijamin jari-jarimu akan melepuh. Itu suatu pelajaran, bukan? Maka, menderitalah orang-orang yang melakukan barter waktu dengan pelajaran yang mungkin tak berguna untuk masa depannya kelak. Apalagi dengan bayaran tinggi.

Mungkin keberuntungan memihakku saat itu, saat orang tuaku mengizinkanku melakukan apa yang aku mau tentunya berkaitan dengan masa depanku. _Toh_, nantinya mereka akan berpisah juga dan akan meninggalkanku. Tenang saja, aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku jika itu terjadi.

Hari ini, waktu tak boleh terbuang sia-sia. Waktuku hanya untuk dia. Meski hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan. Dan kuharap ada dongeng tentang Sang Pangeran Tampan yang menikah dengan gadis cantik yang kesepian. Haha, konyol. Sangat konyo―

"Hah, ke―kemana… perginya?"

Nafasku tercekat saat tak melihat sosok Sang Pangeran Tampan itu di kandangnya. Adakah sesuatu yang berubah di dunia ini? Lalu kemana perginya sang pangeran yang senantiasa kujadikan makanan hatiku? Jika begini, aku akan mati kelaparan.

"Harusnya, ia ada di situ…" gumamku sambil celingak-celinguk untuk memastikan keberadaannya. Namun nihil. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan Sang Pangeran Tampan.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bahkan setelah menunggu kurang lebih 30 menit ia tak datang-datang juga. Kupikir baru kali ini ia absen. Cepat-cepat kuisi buku catatan hari-hariku tentang keabsenannya. Coba lihat catatanku selama ini, ia sama sekali belum pernah absen, sakit ataupun izin.

Menyerah. Aku menyerah untuk menunggunya di sini. Ya, aku tahu aku bodoh, menunggu sesuatu yang seharusnya tak kutunggu. Menunggunya yang tak akan pernah datang padaku. Mungkin gadis kesepian ini memang sudah takdir tak bisa keluar dari jalan yang bernama 'Kesepian'. Tenang saja, gadis ini pun sudah bersahabat baik dengan mereka.

.

.

.

Angin yang berhembus dari jendela kamar yang sengaja aku buka membuat bebanku terasa lebih ringan dan perasaanku terasa tenang. Meskipun setelah ini beban itu akan terasa lagi. Sampai-sampai aku kelelahan untuk menahannya. Begitu juga perasaanku, sangat ambigu tanpa seseorang itu. Tiga hari berlalu, yang kulalui tanpa makanan hatiku. Sampai saat ini, makanan hatiku tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dan aku sangat kelaparan tanpanya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya membayangkan wajahnya yang hampir hilang dalam memoriku.

Seperti biasa, aku hanya bisa duduk di dalam kamar sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Sementara pikiranku terbang jauh menebak-nebak keberadaan Sang Pangeran Tampan. Apakah ia telah menemukan dunia barunya? Atau seorang pasangan yang memenuhi kriterianya?

Aku menghempaskan punggungku ke sandaran kursi sembari menghela nafas panjang. Kurasakan kepalaku berdenyut-denyut seperti mau pecah. Sepertinya dengan ini sukses membuat hidupku lebih kesepian lagi. Meskipun saat aku memandang sesuatu yang kudapatkan hanyalah bayangan dirinya, itu tetap tak membantu. Di setiap hembusan angin, di antara dedaunan, dalam setiap gerak awan di langit, aku hanya menyaksikan bayangan dirinya.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa aku sangat mengharapkan dirinya padahal banyak laki-laki di sekitarku. Ya, pertanyaan bagus. Aku pikir, aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang kesepian. Dan untuk mengubahnya sangat susah. Pangeran Tampan, bukan hanya sekedar ketampanan luarnya, namun aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tampan pula dalam hati dan kepribadiannya.

Pangeran Tampan, aku tak sekedar menyukainya. Aku yakin kalau aku menyayanginya.

Dan menurutku, ia sama sepertiku. Seseorang yang berada di jalan yang bernama 'Kesepian'.

Tok Tok Tok

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamarku. Dan kulihat ibuku yang menampakkan kepalanya di pintu. "Sakura, ayo makan malam, nak." Di susul oleh suara ibuku yang terdengar parau. Tanpa jawaban, aku segera keluar dari kamarku dan bergabung dengan mereka di meja makan.

Ibuku memberikan makanan pada piring yang telah ia sediakan untukku. Seperti biasa, aku tak mengeluarkan satu kata pun dalam adegan seperti ini. Kadang jika mereka adu mulut di hadapanku, aku hanya menyantap makananku dan bergegas pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Tak pernah mereka menanyakan apa yang aku mau. Seperti tak ada lagi kesempatan bagiku untuk merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tuaku sendiri yang tak tahu betapa kesepiannya aku.

"Sakura, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya ayahku dengan suara beratnya di tengah-tengah makannya. Ada apa dengan sekolahku? Sebegitu pentingnyakah keadaan sekolahku dibanding dengan keadaanku sekarang? Setidaknya tanyakan dulu keadaanku. Aku mengambil nafas untuk menjawab pertanyaa―

"Jangan sok peduli terhadap Sakura. Aku tahu kau memikirkan yang lain."

Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan ayahku, ibuku duluan menjawab pertanyaan yang bukan untuk dirinya.

"Kau belum percaya padaku? Aku juga memikirkan Sakura!"

"Tidak mungkin, kau hanya berpura-pura agar Sakura mau memilih untuk tinggal denganmu jika kita bercerai. Aku benar, 'kan?"

Ayahku mulai meletakkan sumpitnya. "Memangnya apa baiknya Sakura tinggal denganmu, hah?"

"Apa? Aku yang memasak untuknya sedangkan kau tak bisa melakukan apapun selain selingkuh di belakangku."

"Kau ini benar-benar―"

BRAK

"Sudah cukup." gumamku setelah menggebrak meja dan berdiri. Bahkan makananku belum kuhabiskan. Aku hanya lelah mendengarnya. Darahku bahkan mendidih. Kulihat mereka hanya menatapku kebingungan. Tatapan apa itu? Apakah itu tatapan yang menunjukkan bahwa kalian mempedulikanku? Kurasa aku salah.

"Aku sangat menghormati ayah dan ibu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Kalian adalah orang tuaku. Tapi, kenapa ayah dan ibu tak bisa menghormati diri sendiri? Kalian tak tahu keadaanku yang sebenarnya. Kalian hanya mengatakannya tapi tak menunjukkannya padaku. Kapan ibu memasak untukku sebelum berangkat sekolah? Bahkan sekarang ibu membeli makanan ini di luar, 'kan?"

"Sa―Sakura…"

"Ayah lebih mementingkan sekolahku dari pada aku. Aku akan bilang sekolahku baik-baik saja, tapi aku kesepian ayah. Itulah keadaanku yang sebenarnya. Kapan ayah mengantarku ke sekolah dan menjemputku ketika pulang sekolah? Waktu itu aku tak ingin meyakinkan diriku bahwa mobil yang melewatiku adalah mobil ayah, tapi aku tak bisa. Itulah kenyataannya."

"Sakura, tenanglah…"

"Apa selama ini kalian pikir aku tenang? Bahkan kepalaku akan pecah setiap kali mendengar kalian adu mulut. Kalian pikir aku akan baik-baik saja jika diantara kalian ada yang menang dalam adu mulut? Mendengarnya aku sangat sesak. Ayah, ibu, kumohon…"

Lepaslah sudah. Air mata yang tak tertahan lagi seiring dengan perasaanku yang telah kukeluarkan. Sudah kubilang, bahwa aku lelah, 'kan?

"Sakura, maafkan ibu…"

"Apa yang harus kumaafkan, bu? Aku hanya ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula…"

"Tapi―"

"Sadarlah, bahwa aku bukan anak kecil bahkan bukan boneka yang selalu kalian permainkan. Kalian tak tahu dan tak pernah menanyakan apapun yang aku mau…"

Aku menghapus air mata dengan punggung jariku dan bergegas meninggalkan mereka. Memasuki kamar lalu menguncinya. Aku senang dengan kamarku yang kedap suara ini. Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot mendengar mereka merengek seperti anak kecil.

Aku merasa lega setelah mengeluarkan semuanya. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah memulihkan tenaga. Kubaringkan diriku di atas tempat tidur empukku yang senantiasa menemaniku. Memeluk bantal gulingku dan mencoba untuk tenang kembali. Aku menghela nafas panjang dari biasanya, seperti sesuatu yang tertahan itu telah keluar. Aku agak gembira dengan ini, berharap orang tuaku akan berubah pikiran.

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke samping. Sontak menemukan sesuatu yang tak asing di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku. Benda persegi panjang kecil yang bahkan aku hampir lupa kenapa benda itu berada di sini. Aku mengabaikannya dan tidak pernah membukanya.

Kuraih benda itu dan mengamatinya sebentar lalu membuka penutupnya. Kupikir ini hanya sebuah mainan, berbentuk seperti kartu yang ada banyak warna di dalamnya dan sebaris tulisan yang tak kuketahui apa artinya. Ini tak menarik perhatianku sehingga tanganku mengembalikkannya pada meja kecil dengan keadaan tak tertutup seperti tadi.

Kutatap langit-langit kamarku yang kelamaan membuatku tenang.

"Aku benar, mereka hanya menganggapku boneka."

Menyebut kata boneka, otakku mulai memikirkan hal-hal fantasi yang tidak masuk akal.

"Mungkin lebih baik jika aku menjadi boneka. Boneka seorang gadis cantik yang kesepian. Oh iya, mungkin bagus jika ditemani Pangeran Tampan."

Aku tersenyum kecut melihat keadaanku seperti ini. Sungguh, aku butuh hidup yang lebih baik. Tapi hidupku semakin hari semakin buruk, di tambah dengan hilangnya Sang Pangeran Tampan. Lengkaplah sudah.

"Hm?"

Sesuatu bersinar di sekitarku. Sontak aku terduduk dan melihat mainan di atas mejaku bersinar sangat terang. Aku panik. Tapi tak mungkin aku memanggil orang tuaku. Bagaimana ini?

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku entah pada siapa. Pada langit-langit kamar, buku-buku, lemari, tak ada satu pun yang akan menjawab. Aku tak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan dengan mainan itu. Kulihat hanya sinarnya yang semakin terang di susul dengan tubuhku yang serasa melayang. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Tak tahan akan sinar itu, mataku menutup. Dan selanjutnya kesadaranku tak dapat tersambung dengan tubuhku. Kurasa diriku melintas ke dunia lain yang tak kuketahui.

"Ayah, ibu…"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Konnichiwa, minna-san. Aku newbie kalau menulis fic SasuSaku. Tapi, sebenarnya udah lama baca fic SasuSaku. Tapi, aku juga gak tau kenapa nulisnya baru sekarang -_-

So, this is my first sasuSaku fiction. Hehe. Senpai-senpai mohon di baca fic ini, dan berikan review. Kritik bisa, saran apalagi. Keduanya sangat dibutuhkan untuk menciptakan fic yg disukai oleh pembaca. Haha, dan mohon maaf kalau typo-nya nakal. Rawr.

Capcus, minna-san tolong review ya XD


End file.
